


Pride

by Caoten



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caoten/pseuds/Caoten
Summary: The morning of the national holiday known as "The Pride parade is today!", presented to you by my favourite lesbians.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent beaujester fic to break my writer's block so I can continue on my (cough) homestuck slow burn fics... And also get back into the Sapphic community where I belong after a 5 year period of gender questioing LOL.

With a chill running up her bare arms, Beau wakes up, entangled in various blankets, pillows, and limbs.

Through her barely open eyes, still close to being nothing but two doughy slits, she sees a cold light from the other side of the bedroom. They forgot to close the window the night before, and with a long groan, she pulls the closest blanket back over her head. No way in hell is she getting out of bed when she can  _ not _ do that.

Jester is still asleep though, of course, so Beau nestles up against her body underneath the blankets. Her skin is soft from the extensive spa treatment she went on with her mother the weekend before, and her curly hair smells of the kiddie shampoo she insists on using. When the goosebumps on Beau’s naked arms and stomach slowly begin to fade away, she grunts out contently against her sleeping girlfriend, breathing in her scent once more, deeper.

It seems to be Sapphic law that  _ one  _ in every relationship, never none nor both,  _ must _ be a ludicrously light sleeper. And that unfortunate lot has fallen on Beau. Not that she has much against lying together in bed with her girlfriend in the mornings, at least not for shorter periods of time.

Though it doesn’t take all that long before that short period of time has passed.

“Hey, Jessie,” Beau mutters and, without waiting for a response, rolls over onto her stomach, placing herself proudly on top of Jester. Beau doesn’t want to admit it, but in comparison to her girlfriend, she’s a twig, and Jester barely stirs from the added weight.

Jester’s eyebrows knit together in unconscious confusion, but she slowly opens one sleepy eye. She peers down at Beau where she lies resting her chin on her breasts, and a soft smile touches her lips. “Good morning,” she greets.

Beau smiles, a small twinkle playing in her eye. “Good morning, babe.”

Jester can’t help but laugh at that, and she puckers her lips to invite Beau in for a quick good morning kiss. “You sound stupid when you say babe.”

Beau puts down an elbow on the mattress and leans on it, pushing her upper body up a few inches from Jester’s. Nothing makes her feel smug like stealing her girlfriend’s morning body heat. “Sure, whatever,  _ doll _ .”

That makes Jester laugh again, and she pushes Beau aside, who with no resistance falls to the side and lands with her face in their mattress. Quickly, like a needy puppy, she crawls back to find her place in Jester’s arms.

It took quite a while after they started dating for Beau to lean into Jester’s cuddly advances, but once they’d had a heartfelt moment or two together, it became almost ridiculously apparent that, really, Beau is the cuddly one. She never misses the chance for a hug or lazy making out. At least not when they’re alone.

Jester looks down at her, her chin doubling against her chest, and pushes a loose strand of hair away from her girlfriend’s face. Before they started sleeping together, she had never seen Beau with her hair loose, and to be honest, she still thinks it looks kind of funny.

“Mmm,” Beau mutters and presses her nose against Jester’s armpit, resting her cheek against her lace nightwear, “five more minutes.”

Jester inhales her hair. “Before what?”

“Need to get ready,” Beau mutters and drifts back off to sleep.

They lie together in silence for a few seconds; Beau burrowing into her girlfriend’s soft skin, and Jester mindlessly playing with Beau’s hair.

Until:

“Oh, my  _ god! _ ” Jester sits bolt-upright in the bed, and Beau voices a muffled “what the fuck, dude” as she’s flung off of her girlfriend.

Jester turns to Beau, bewildered: “It’s fucking  _ Pride _ today!”

Beau sits up too and leans back on her elbows. “I know.  _ Christ _ , Jester.”

Before Beau has gotten the chance to rub the sleep out of her eyes, Jester has already crawled through the blankets and stumbled down onto the cold loft floor. She starts rummaging through the heap of clothes that is covering the floor by the end of the bed as she raves on enthusiastically: “Beau! Beau, babe, I picked out the prettiest outfit for today!” Beau mumbles a quiet “yes, you’ve shown me,” covering a yawn with her hand,  before Jester continues, paying her no mind. “And you’re gonna wear one, too. It’s here somewhere, I tried it on just yesterday. Beau, it’s so pretty!”

“They’re on the door. Hangers.”

“Oh!” Jester exclaims and quickly puts her hands to her cheeks before running to the bedroom door to pick down the hangers that she hung there the night before. “Yes, this’ll be  _ perfect _ . Go shower, I’ll do your makeup.”

And so, the morning proceeds. Beau happily does as her girlfriend says; she has noticed that Jester  _ really _ likes having everything her way, and who is she to argue? Beau showers, and goes to find the clothes that Jester has picked out for her; tight leather pants and a sleeveless leather jacket in black, a rainbow bowtie and suspenders.

Jester runs around the apartment—the apartment that Jester’s mum is renting for them, but that Beau still insists on paying half the cost for—and fixes and potters about with small things, a lot of them not at all related to the Pride parade that will pass through the city centre in a couple of hours. She cooks them breakfast, but she has never been any good in the kitchen, and thusly they eat toasted waffles with butter. She applies more facial creams than Beau can keep track of. And she lights a pink candle that stands on the altar she built for the Traveller as soon as they moved in together, and she makes Beau throw a pinch of salt into the flame and kiss a small seashell for good fortune, happiness, and love.

“Keep still, doll,” Jester tells Beau, and makes true of her command by holding Beau’s face in place between her hands in a steel-grip, squeezing out her cheeks. She licks her lips and makes another brushstroke onto her cheek, this time in yellow.

“I… am...” Beau tries to say, but is quickly shushed by one of Jester’s fingers.

“ _ Ssssh! _ ” Jester says, and continues her work. She is painting one vertical rainbow streamer flag on each of Beau’s cheeks, and she has put small glitter stones below her eyes.

On herself, she has already applied eyeshadow and lipstick in all the colours of the rainbow, matching her frilly skirt and dress perfectly. Ironically to her name, she does look kind of like a clown. And Beau has told her so.

When she’s done, she nods her head in serious approval at her creation (and at Beau’s face), and quickly washes her paint brush, not taking her eyes off of Beau.

Beau smiles at her with a smug smile playing on her lips, but a warm fondness in her eyes. “See something you like?”

Jester giggles, and then sinks down to sit on Beau’s lap, where she sits with spread-out legs on the toilet seat. She laces her arms around Beau’s neck and kisses her loudly once on the lips, and then once more on the cheek.

“I love you so much!” she exclaims, and kisses Beau again, this time a bit longer and deeper.

“Yeah,” Beau says as she opens her eyes again, looking back at Jester through heavy, half-lidded eyes. “You too, Jessie.”

 

It’s Jester’s first time marching in a Pride parade, and she and Beau argued the entire night before about where in it they should go:

Jester seemed to have created a rather romanticised image of it in her mind; balloons, glitter, dancing, and fabulous clothes. And nothing else. Nothing but happiness, smiles, kisses, and  _ dancing _ . She’s spent quite a few afternoons during the weeks leading up to it curled up on their bed watching vlogs about Pride parades all around the world, and she always has an excited smile on her lips after she’s closed down the Youtube tabs.

While Beau, on the other hand, hadn’t even considered walking with the more  _ festive _ carriages in the parade before Jester brought it up.. The most festive she’s ever gotten was when she rode with her friend Mollymauk in the ‘Leather Gays’’ carriage one year. Other than that, ever since she was fourteen years old—her very first year as an out baby dyke—she’s marched with various political organisations, not counting the time three years ago when she rode together with her ex girlfriend Keg with ‘Dykes on Bikes’. So of course she was a little upset when Jester assumed they’d go with one of the newer, more commercial carriages.

But now, when Beau sees her girlfriend, so happy, surrounded by colourful balloons and dancing kids and kissing couples; she doesn’t regret their decision to  _ party _ instead of marching. In a way, the festive dancing in the streets is as political and meaningful as the stoic marching anyway.

Jester grabs her by the hand and lifts it up in the air and emits a celebratory shriek of joy. She turns to Beau with glistening eyes, bouncing in her winged sneakers, which she painted just for this occasion. Her hair is full of glitter that wasn’t there when they left the apartment, and it catches the bright sun when she turns her head.

“I’m so  _ happy _ !” she yells and flashes a big smile.

“ _ What _ ?” Beau shouts back, their voices drowned out by the loud, concrete-shaking music and bass and the hooting of horns.

“I said, I’m  _ so. happy! _ ” Jester shouts again, and when Beau still doesn’t hear, Jester scoops her girlfriend up in her strong arms and carries her bridal style. She kisses her deeply, long enough for Beau to get dizzy. “I love you!” she yells into Beau’s ear.

Beau snorts out a laugh and gives Jester another quick kiss, her girlfriend’s lipstick almost completely smudged off now. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things I headcanon so hard I've fooled myself into thinking it's canon:  
> 1\. Jester is a lesbian but just newly out since she's had huge troubles with compulsory heterosexuality.  
> 2\. I've been weak for Beaujester since episode 1.  
> 3\. I'm so glad people are finally realising beaujester is So Fucking *good*.  
> 4\. Beaujester are pure butch/femme icons, but Jester is the strong and cool one, and Beau is just kinda soft and cute (I've known this lesbian couple irl it's the same).
> 
> And thank you so much for reading (and maybe giving kudos/commenting? That'd be swell as shit thank you)! We need more WLW stuff because honestly in my personal opinion to be honest it's the most fun to write anyway..!


End file.
